Di Bawah Langit Senja
by kadalbotak
Summary: Kisah tentang cinta, yakuza dan orang sial. Kisah tentang perjalanan Uzumaki Naruto yang menghadapi berbagai masalah dalam hidupnya, dan bagaimana ia melewati semua itu. Chapter 1 dari fic ini diambil dari fic saya yang DREAMS, tapi udah di hapus, jadi kalau ada yang review, "kok, berasa udah pernah baca." Ya itu wajar aja. Hope u enjoy it. Sedikit PERBAIKAN(lagi?)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan untuk para murid tahun ke tiga di SMA Kamakura. Sebuah gedung olah raga telah di sulap dengan berbagai macam pernak-pernik untuk upacara kelulusan. Sebuah panggung pun telah di persiapkan untuk pidato dari perwakilan murid, para guru dan kepala sekolah. Ratusan kursi telah berjejer rapi menghadap kearah panggung, satu persatu para murid mengisi kursi kursi yang kosong begitu pun kursi untuk para guru dan kepala sekolah.

Tak terasa acara telah berlangsung, di mulai dengan pembacaan pidato dari perwakilan murid, ia berpidato tentang kesan kesannya bersekolah di SMA Kamakura, tentang suka duka yang di alaminya, tentang manfaat apa saja yang telah ia terima, dan hal yang paling ia benci, yaitu harus meninggalkan sekolah yang cintai.

Akhirnya pidato dari perwakilan murid pun di akhiri dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah dan membahana di seluruh ruangan.

Pidato yang ke dua adalah dari perwakilan guru, ia bercerita tentang suka duka yang ia alami, lika-liku yang ia hadapi selama mengajar, terutama mengajar siswa tahun ke tiga, terlebih lagi ia harus mengalami acara perpisahaan ini setiap tahun, namun ia hanya berpesan agar selalu mengamalkan semua ilmu yang kita dapat dan mendoakan agar semua siswa bisa menjadi orang yang berguna, dan bermanfaat bagi masyarakat. Pidato yang kedua pun di akhiri dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah. Lalu yang selanjutnya adalah pengumuman siswa siswi terbaik, dilanjutkan dengan pidato dari kepala sekolah.

Pidato dari kepala sekolah pun akhirnya dimulai. "selamat siang anak anak." Suara berat kepala sekolah membahana di seluruh ruangan.

"Tidak terasa kalian telah sampai pada waktu untuk beranjak dewasa, menjadi bagian dari masyarakat luas." Kepala sekolah memulai pidatonya perlahan lahan.

"Ingatlah, kalian sekarang adalah manusia yang dewasa. Manusia yang mempunyai tanggung jawab, bukan hanya untuk diri kalian tapi juga untuk diri keluarga kalian."

"Dewasakanlah, bukan hanya pikiran kalian tapi juga hati kalian, bantulah sesamamu, bergunalah untuk sesamamu maka kau akan menemukan kebahagiaan yang tak terhingga. Baik hari ini atau pun nanti, kalian adalah bagian dari SMA Kamakura, jadi jangan pernah lupakan sekolah ini dan jadilah orang yang berguna. Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa bapak sampaikan, terimakasih untuk semuanya."

Kepala sekolah mengakhiri pidatonya, yang diakhiri dengan tepuk tangan dan isak tangis yang terdengar di beberapa kursi para murid. Mereka terharu mendengar pidato yang di sampaikan oleh kepala sekolah dan mereka pun sedih karena harus berpisah dengan teman seperjuangan mereka selama tiga tahun ini.

Setelah acara selesai, banyak murid yang menyempatkan diri untuk berfoto bersama. Mengabadikan momen yang takkan pernah mereka ulangi lagi, mereka berfoto bersama dengan gembira menikmati setiap detik yang mereka lewati. Namun, tatkala mereka melihat foto diri mereka, isak tangis pun kembali terdengar tak dapat mereka bendung, menyadari bahwa ini adalah saat terakhir mereka bersama, bercanda tawa bersama. Dan di antara para murid pun banyak yang saling berpelukan untuk menuangkan segala perasaan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto hanya bisa terbaring memandangi langit. Ia terbaring sambil memperhatikan awan yang bergerak dengan perlahan, burung-burung yang terbang seenaknnya, dan angin yang berhembus kesana kemari. Ingin sekali Naruto menikmati saat saat yang menyenangkan itu namun, sayang sekali sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka dan sesekali darah segar mengucur dari kepalanya. Untuk sekedar bergerak pun ia tak bisa, apalagi untuk berjalan dan menikmati suasana.

Naruto tak pernah menyangka bahwa musuh musuhnya di SMA akan beramai ramai menghajarnya di taman. Bila satu lawan satu mungkin ia akan masih bisa menghadapinya tapi empat orang sekaligus, itu terlalu sulit untuk ia hadapi sendiri dan akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah menerima semua pukulan yang mereka berikan padanya.

Di saat orang lain sibuk mengabadikan kenangannya, menikmati saat saat terakhirnya di sekolah. Ia malah mengabadikan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, menikmati rasa sakit yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

Pikiran Naruto mengawang, mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya tak berdaya.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari terakhir Naruto berangkat ke sekolah. Hari ini adalah hari kelulusannya sebagai siswa tahun ke tiga di SMA, sebagai hari yang istimewa Naruto pun memakai seragam sekolah yang baru saja di cucinya, karena ia tidak mau tampil buruk di hari itu. Ia memakai atasan warna hitam dan celana dengan warna yang senada, dan ia pun memakai jaket berwarna orange.

seperti biasa ia melewati jalan yang biasanya ia lewati. Melewati sebuah taman yang cukup besar, banyak wahana permainan disana. Pohon-pohon pun cukup rimbun terlihat, dan sering di jadikan tempat bermain anak anak. Ia melangkah dengan perlahan dan santai karena jadwal acara kelulusan tidak sepagi jadwal sekolahnya yang biasa, sehingga ia tak perlu berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju sekolah.

"NARUTO!" sebuah suara keras memanggilnya dari dalam taman, membuyarkan semua lamunannya yang tidak jelas.

Naruto berhenti dan menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal, ia berjalan mencari-cari dengan seksama orang yang memanggilnya dan alhasil orang yang memanggilnya adalah musuh Naruto selama di SMA, Sasori. Sasori menjadi musuh Naruto sejak mereka ada di tahun kedua sekolah.

Naruto berjalan perlahan mendekati Sasori, ia melangkah dengan sedikit waspada. Sesekali matanya melirik ke kanan ataupun ke kiri untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada keanehan disekitarnya.

"Halooo Naruto, bagaimana keadaanmu." Sasori menyapa ke arah Naruto di sertai dengan seringainya yang membuat Naruto muak untuk melihatnya.

"Jangan banyak basa-basi, apa yang kau mau dariku?" Ia menjawab dengan malas sambil memasukan tangannya kedalam saku jaket.

"Apa yang kumau darimu? Kira-kira apa ya?" Sasori berpikir sambil menyangga dagunya.

Naruto merasa kesal dengan semua tingkah Sasori yang berbelit-belit ini. Namun ia hanya diam sambil memperhatikan situasi, ia pun waspada jikalau ada hal yang tidak terduga yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasori.

"Hei Naruto, apa kau ingat kejadian dua bulan lalu, di belakang gedung olahraga." Sasori memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Ya." Naruto menjawab singkat.

"Saat kau menghajarku, dan meninggalkanku disana." Sasori bangkit dari bangku yang sedari tadi ia duduki.

Naruto menatap Sasori dengan tajam. Ia tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Sasori.

"Ya, lalu."

"Bagaimana jika kukatakan bahwa aku dendam padamu karena kejadian itu, dan berniat membalasmu disini." Sasori berkata singkat.

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Sasori barusan. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Sasori.

"Apa kau sudah lupa, aku sudah pernah menghajarmu sebelumnya. Dan aku tidak keberatan bila harus menghajarmu lagi disini."

"Ciihh... jangan berpikiran sempit Naruto. Apa kau pikir aku tidak mempersiapkan apa-apa." Sasori meludah di hadapan Naruto.

"DEIDARA! KISAME! HIDAN! Keluarlah, kita akan segera bersenang-senang." Sasori memanggil ketiga temannya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dari kejauhan.

Ketiga orang yang tadi di panggil Sasori adalah teman-teman dari Sasori, sekaligus musuh-musuh Naruto yang ia pernah hajar dulu. Ketiga orang itu keluar dari balik pepohonan, dan berjalan menuju ke arah Naruto dan Sasori. Mereka lalu mengelilingi Naruto, di sebelah kanan Naruto adalah Deidara, orang yang mempunyai rambut pirang yang panjang, hampir mirip seperti rambut Naruto.

Di sebelah kiri adalah Kisame pria tinggi dengan wajah yang mirip seperti ikan. Dan di belakang Naruto adalah Hidan pria dengan penampilan biasa-biasa saja tapi punya kebiasaan aneh, seperti melakukan ritual-ritual tak jelas ataupun membaca hal-hal gaib dari forum internet yang sering di lihatnya.

Mereka semua pernah bertarung satu lawan satu dengan Naruto tapi mereka akhirnya kalah dan menyimpan dendam pada Naruto.

Naruto sangat waspada melihat gerak-gerik mereka. Ia mencoba berpikir bagaimana cara bisa lolos dari pengeroyokan ini.

'Bila aku melawan, aku tak mungkin bisa menang melawan empat orang sekaligus. Tapi, bila mencoba melarikan diri, itu tak mungkin. Hidan sialan itu ada di belakangku.' Naruto bepikir sematang-matangnya tentang cara bagaimana ia bisa lolos dari sana.

"Bagaimana Naruto? Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?!" Sasori tertawa melihat ekspresi Naruto yang tak karuan.

"Jangan merasa ada di atas angin Sasori." Naruto menyeringai ke arah Sasori dan tiba-tiba Naruto berlari meraih kayu di antara semak-semak di dekatnya.

"Haaaaahahahahha... baka. kau pikir sudah menang dengan mendapatkan kayu itu. Aku sudah mempersiapkan jika terjadi hal seperti ini Naruto. Kisame lemparkan padaku!." Sasori memerintahkan Kisame untuk melempar sesuatu.

Ternyata benda yang di lemparkan Kisame adalah sebuah stik baseball yang sudah Sasori persiapkan sebelumnya. Takut-takut bila ada kejadian yang tak terduga.

'Ciihh. Ini tak akan mudah.' Naruto bergumam dalam hatinya.

"Tenang saja Naruto aku tak akan membunuhmu, tapi kalau cacat. Mungkin bisa diatur." Sasori tertawa dengan keras melihat wajah musuhnya itu. "SERANG!"

Perkelahian antara keempat orang itu dan Naruto berlangsung sengit. Mereka menyerang Naruto secara serempak. menyerangnya dari segala arah, Naruto hanya bisa menyerang sesekali, karena ia terus menerus di serang dari segala arah. Menyerang setiap celah yang kosong dari dirinya. Ia mulai terkena pukulan di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Sial! Aku takkan bertahan lama dengan intensitas serangan yang seperti ini." Naruto menyadari batas kemampuannya.

"Jangan melamun Naruto!" kisame mengarahkan stik baseball ke pelipis Naruto.

"Buukk!"

Naruto terhuyung terkena serangan Kisame. Matanya berkunang-kunang tak fokus dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Darah segar mengucur dari kepalanya.

"Apa kau pusing Naruto?!, sini biar aku membuatmu bangun!" sebuah pukulan dari Hidan mendarat di perut Naruto, membuatnya terbelalak. Naruto tersungkur ke tanah, ia mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Heii Naruto. Kau tak menghormati lawanmu dengan tidur-tiduran seperti itu. Tapi mungkin sebaiknya kau tidur saja untuk selamanya." Deidara mengarahkan pukulannya ke perut Naruto.

Naruto kembali mengerang memegangi perutnya. 'Sial, habislah aku.'

"Tenang saja Naruto, aku takkan membunuhmu, tapi aku akan menghajarmau habis-habisan!" Teriakan dari Sasori tak terdengar oleh telinga Naruto. Hanya ada suara yang dihasilkan dari perpaduan antara stik baseball dan tubuhnya. Tak ada lagi rasa yang di rasakan Naruto selain sakit.

Sasori dan yang lainnya memukuli Naruto cukup lama. Menumpahkan segala dendam mereka padanya. Memukul dengan segenap tenaga mereka. Dan yang bisa dilakukan Naruto hanya menunduk menahan pukulan yang datang dari segala arah itu.

**.**

**.**

"CUKUP!" Sasori mengkomando ketiga temannya untuk berhenti. "Ayo kita pergi!"

"Heeii Sasori, aku belum puas menghajarnya!." Deidara memprotes keputusan Sasori.

"Ya. Aku pun belum puas.!" Hidan menyetujui pendapat Deidara.

"Begitupun aku." Jelas Kisame singkat.

"Aku tahu kalian belum puas. Tapi, kita tak boleh mengambil resiko untuk membunuhnya, begini saja sudah cukup. kita bisa menghajarnya lain kali. Ayo!." Sasori kembali mengkomando ketiga temannya itu.

"Selamat tinggal pecundang!." Deidara menendang perut Naruto.

"Ciumlah tanah dibawahmu!" Hidan menginjak Naruto.

"Sampai jumpa lagi!." Kisame memukul Naruto dengan stik baseball.

"Dan ini hadiah perpisahan dariku!." Sasori menendang dada Naruto sekuat tenaga, sampai-sampai Naruto seperti kehilangan nafasnya untuk sesaat.

"sampai nanti Naruto!" Sasori menyeringai pada Naruto yang tak berdaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"SIALLL!" Naruto berteriak sekencangnya dalam posisinya yang masih terbaring. Mengeluarkan segenap amarah yang ia tahan sedari tadi.

"Memikirkan kejadian tadi benar-benar membuatku sangat marah!." Naruto merutuk dalam hati. "Akan kubalas mereka nanti!."

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Naruto bisa bangkit dan mencoba melangkahkan kakinya, meskipun masih di sertai dengan pening yang tak kunjung hilang dari kepalanya. Ia kemudian memaksakan diri berjalan menuju flatnya disertai dengan langkah yang ringkih.

**.**

**.**

Disisi lain jalan terlihatlah seorang gadis berdiri mematung. Ia sesekali merapikan rambut biru tua-nya yang indah terhembus angin. Ia melihat dengan seksama pemuda yang ada di seberang jalan. Ia memperhatikan kondisinya yang babak belur dan langkahnya yang begitu ringkih.

"Hinata-chan. Apa yang kau lamunkan?" seorang gadis berponytail memanggilnya dari depan.

"Tak ada."

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat, kita sudah terlambat."

"Hmm."

**-To be continue-**

Author's note: Gimana fic-nya? ancur ya? hhehhe Chapter pertama berasal dari fic saya yang judulnya DREAMS tapi di hapus, ya... karena berbagai alasan lah, hhahaha. Semoga fic yang ini gak berenti di tengan jalan kaya yang sebelumnya *merapal doa, amin.

Fic ini kayaknya bakal gak tentu update-nya, soalnya saya bikin chapter baru gimana mood sih, hahahah. Terus perubahan2 yang -berkali-kali- terjadi di fic ini juga gimana mood saya, jadi kalo ada yang gak sesuai sama reader, gomennasai *gitu ya nulis maaf dalam bahasa jepang, sorry kalo salah, hhahaha.

Saya masih terus memperbaiki kemampuan nulis sama mengembangkan ide saya, soalnya kan mimpi suatu hari nanti jadi novelist, hahahah, jadi kalo mau pada kritik, langsung aja.

Ja nee :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Dibawah langit senja**

**Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Author: Kadalbotak**

**Summary: **

**Kisah tentang cinta, yakuza dan orang sial. Kisah tentang perjalanan Uzumaki Naruto yang menghadapi berbagai masalah dalam hidupnya, dan bagaimana ia melewati semua itu.**

**-Hope u enjoy it-**

* * *

Chapter 2

Waktu, adalah hal yang tak bisa diperlambat, tak bisa dipercepat, tak bisa kita cegah ataupun kita hentikan. Waktu adalah hal yang bergerak dengan pasti, menuju arah yang berbeda bagi setiap orang. Entah itu baik ataupun buruk, entah itu mudah ataupun sulit. Semua itu tergantung dari cara mereka menjalaninya. Terkadang ada orang yang ingin cepat-cepat menuju masa depan, namun di lain sisi, ada pula orang yang ingin kembali ke masa lalu. Waktu itu misteri yang sangat sulit untuk di ungkap. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, takkan pernah terungkapkan. Entahlah.

_Cafe_ di pinggiran jalan Shimokita itu terlihat ramai. Orang-orang dari berbagai kalangan datang silih-berganti, mulai dari pelajar, pekerja kantor, lansia dan masih banyak lagi. _Food House _adalah namanya, _cafe_ yang tak terlalu besar, namun suasana di dalam _cafe_ itu begitu nyaman dan membuat betah. Warna _interior_-nya yang berwarna coklat tua, serta _furniture_ kayu yang sangat _classic_, sungguh membuat siapapun ingin terus berlama-lama disana. Menu yang di tawarkan pun beragam, mulai dari masakan asli jepang sampai makanan khas negara-negara eropa tersaji lengkap disana, dan satu lagi yang membuat _cafe_ ini begitu laris, yaitu harga yang terjangkau. Siapa yang tak tergiur?

.

.

Diantara ramainya pengunjung yang ada, dua bola mata mengintip dengan seksama dari celah yang ada di pintu dapur. Ia mengamati pelanggan yang luar biasa banyaknya, bila dikira-kira, mungkin pengunjung hari ini naik 200% dari hari biasanya. Itu bisa terjadi, di karenakan hari ini ada sebuah promo khusus. Yaitu bila datang bersama keluarga, maka semua makanan akan di diskon sampai 50%. Orang-orang yang mendengar berita itu langsung datang berbondong-bondong. Dua bola mata yang tadi mengamati, kini menghilang.

Gudang yang berdebu itu di penuhi dengan barang-barang yang tak terpakai, mulai dari kaleng cat, kuas, serta barang-barang lainnya. Naruto yang malas melayani pelanggan akhirnya menyembunyikan dirinya disini. Ia duduk bersembunyi sambil menatap langit-langit gudang yang kusam. Ia pandangi jaring laba-laba yang tergantung tak beraturan.

Tanpa ia sadari, suara langkah terdengar mendekati gudang.

"Ehhmmm!" Suara dehem seseorang terdengar di dekat pintu gudang.

Naruto menahan nafasnya sejenak karena kaget. Ia lalu berbalik kearah datangnya suara.

"A-Ara, kepala pelayan rupanya?" Keringat dingin mengucur dengan riang di pelipis Naruto.

Kepala pelayan menyilangkan kedua tangan di dadanya.

"Naruto-kun."

"Ha'i, kepala pelayan." Naruto tersenyum seadanya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? apa kau tidak tahu, pengunjung yang datang hari ini luar biasa banyak." Kepala pelayan berkata dengan pelan, matanya lurus kearah mata Naruto -menginterogasi.

"A-Ano, saya t-tahu, h-hanya saja." Naruto kebingungan, ia berpikir keras untuk mencari alasan yang bagus. Bila salah memberi alasan, maka pekerjaannya yang akan jadi taruhan. Sungguh sial nasibnya hari ini.

Wala! akhirnya Naruto menemukan jawaban yang pas.

"Hanya saja, saya tadi sedang kecapaian, dan jika saya hanya diam di dapur, maka saya hanya akan mengganggu pekerja yang lain, jadi saya memutuskan diam di sini."

"Benar itu?" Kepala pelayan sedikit curiga.

"Y-Ya."

"Dan sekarang, bagaimana?"

"Sudah lebih baik."

"Berarti sekarang kau sudah bisa bekerja seperti biasa?"

"Y-Ya."

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah bekerja sebelum aku menjadikanmu roti dan memasukanmu ke dalam _oven_!"

"H-Ha'i!" Naruto pergi dengan tergesa-gesa.

.

.

.

Semakin sore, pengunjung yang datang ke _Cafe_ semakin ramai. Naruto bolak-balik mengirimkan pesanan ke meja-meja pelanggan. Tak terasa, Naruto bekerja di cafe ini sudah 1 tahun semenjak kelulusannya. Banyak suka dan duka yang telah ia lalui.

"Choji-san, mana pesanan meja 8?!" Naruto menunggu di dekat meja koki. Ia siap mengantarkan pesanan selanjutnya. Ia lalu melihat kawan-kawannya sesama pelayan tak kalah sibuknya. Shikamaru bersiap mengantarkan pesanan ke meja 2, sedangkan Kiba sedang merapikan nampan untuk meja 6.

"Ha'i" Choji menyerahkan beef bourguignon yang baru saja dimasak. Masakan khas perancis itu terlihat begitu menggoda. Aromanya yang harum membuat siapapun yang melihatnya ingin langsung melahapnya.

'Sungguh berkelas,' Pikir Naruto.

"Arigatou" Naruto lalu beranjak pergi untuk memberikan pesanan. Ia melangkah keluar dapur dan pergi kearah meja 8. Ia melihat gadis muda yang duduk sendirian disana. Dilihat dari penampilannya, sepertinya ia bukan orang biasa, mungkin anak pengusaha atau pejabat pemerintahan. rambut biru tua-nya yang panjang terurai, sangat terawat. wajah dan kulitnya pun sangat halus. Cantik pikirnya.

.

.

.

Hinata dengan seksama memperhatikan suasana _cafe_ itu. Matanya menjelajah seisi ruangan. Ia melihat banyak macam orang dan berbagai macam barang disana. Tapi entah mengapa, ia tertarik dengan patung kepala rusa di pojok ruangan, menurutnya itu terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan. Dan tak lama, seorang pelayan berjalan kearah meja-nya.

Pelayan itu datang menghampiri Hinata dan meletakan makanan.

"Maaf menunggu lama, ini beef bourguignon-nya, silahkan." Pelayan itu tersenyum simpul.

"Arigatou."

Dan tak menunggu lama, Hinata lalu menghabisi -err maksudnya menyantap makanan itu. Ia potong daging sapi itu perlahan, kemudian memakannya.

'Umai! dagingnya seperti meleleh di mulut. Sausnya pun begitu terasa.'

Sambil terus makan, Hinata sedikit tersenyum.

'Makanan perancis memang luar biasa, setelah sekian lama mengunjungi berbagai restoran dan _cafe,_ kupikir, inilah tempat yang menyajikan masakan perancis yang paling enak.'

5 menit berlalu dan Hinata hampir mengahabiskan seluruh makanannya, sebelum akhirnya dering _handphone_ miliknya mengganggu. Ia buka handphone berbentuk flip berwarna hitam tersebut. Saat diperiksa, ternyata sebuah _e-mail_ masuk ke handphone-nya. Ia lalu melihat pengirim _e-mail itu._

'Yahiko.' Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

Ia lalu menurunkan pandangannya dan melihat isi dari e-mail tersebut. "~Cepat pulang.~"

Hinata menggigit garpu di tangannya dengan wajah yang masam. 'Apa tak bisa dia memberikanku sedikit kebebasan?!"

Setelah membayar makanannya, Hinata segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

Naruto sibuk mengelap gelas dan piring yang selesai di bersihkan di dapur _cafe_. Ia seharusnya telah pulang sejak jam 6 sore tadi. Tapi karena sebagian teman-temannya di bagian dapur tidak bisa datang bekerja, akhirnya ia harus lembur sampai jam 10 malam. Entah piring keberapa yang ia letakkan sekarang, sejujurnya tangannya sudah lelah. Ingin sekali ia berada di kamarnya, menjatuhkan diri diatas kasur miliknya yang -menurutnya- empuk dan tertidur dengan pulas. Menyebalkan memang, tapi apa boleh buat.

Dibelakang Naruto, muncul sesosok pria dengan pakaian serba hitam. Ia lalu mendekati Naruto dan membisikan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Naruto. waktunya pulang," Pria itu setengah berbisik.

Jantung Naruto seperti berhenti untuk sesaat. Ia lalu menoleh.

"I-Iruka-san!" Naruto menggenggam erat piring di tangannya. "Apa tidak bisa memberitahuku secara normal!"

Iruka Umino yang merupakan teman kerjanya di bagian teknis tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat ekspresi Naruto yang terkejut.

"Gomen-gomen, tadi kepala pelayan bilang sudah saatnya kau pulang." Iruka mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"B-Baiklah, aku akan pulang setelah beberapa piring ini selesai."

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri." Iruka menepuk bahu Naruto dan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Y-Ya."

10.15

"Akhirnya, semua pekerjaan sudah selesai. Yattta!" Naruto membuka pintu belakang dapur. Ia terlihat bersemangat, namun raut lelah tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Ia menyusuri gang di pinggiran _cafe_ itu dengan santai. Jika ia tidak salah ingat, gang ini adalah jalan tercepat ke halte bus. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat sambil sesekali meniup-niup tangannya yang kedinginan.

Baru berapa saat berjalan, langkah Naruto harus terhenti saat ia melihat seorang pria yang di todong beberapa puluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Dengan jantung yang berdebar, ia lalu sigap bersembunyi di belakang tempat sampah berwarna hitam yang cukup besar disampingnya. Ia pikir, kawasan ini adalah kawasan yang cukup aman, tak pernah sekalipun ia mendengar ada kejahatan yang terjadi. Tapi sepertinya malam ini akan jadi yang pertama.

.

.

.

Wajah pria itu pucat pasi dibawah todongan pistol yang tepat di kepalanya. Berulangkali ia menelan ludahnya sambil sesekali menahan lututnya yang gemetar. Ia mungkin tidak mengira akan menjadi korban penodongan. Namun, musibah kadang datang tanpa pemberitahuan. Suasana gang yang gelap dan minim pencahayaan membuat pria itu sulit melihat wajah penodongnya.

"S-Siapa k-kalian?!." Pria itu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, keringat dingin mengucur membasahi wajahnya yang penuh dengan kerutan-kerutan usia.

Malam semakin tua, suara-suara bising kendaraan yang biasanya terdengar mulai menghilang satu persatu.

Wajah si penodong itu terlihat tenang dengan ekspresi yang datar. Tak terlihat sedikitpun bahwa dia bisa menyakiti ataupun membunuh seseorang. Namun, tatapan tajam seorang pembunuh, terlihat jelas di bola matanya yang berkilat. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya gemetar ketakutan.

"Kami bukan siapa-siapa." Si penodong menjawab dengan tenang, namun tegas. Ia tak memalingkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari si pria.

"A-Apa y-yang sebenarnya kalian inginkan?!" Pria itu kembali bertanya. Ia bergantian menatap kearah si penodong dan temannya. Ia memperhatikan wajah mereka baik-baik. Ia berniat, jika selamat dari sini ia akan mencari mereka dan membalas perbuatan mereka.

Si penodong mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Kematianmu," Jawabnya setengah berbisik. Sebuah jawaban singkat yang mampu membuat siapapun gemetar mendengarnya. Tak terkecuali pria itu yang kini menggenggam jasnya erat-erat. Wajahnya lebih pucat, jantungnya berdegup dua -tidak, tiga kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"A-Apa k-kalian tidak tahu siapa aku?" Singkat pria itu.

"Tentu kami kenal."

"Kalau begitu, kita bisa membicarakannya bukan?" Pria itu tersenyum memelas.

"Siapa yang tak mengenal Danzo." Penodong itu menjawab dengan tenang dengan senyum yang mengejek. "Pejabat korup, dan kotor." Ia menekankan kata-katanya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku!" Danzo membentak.

"Aku-tidak-suka-dibentak." Penodong itu menekan-nekan ujung pistol ke kepala pria itu.

'M-Maafkan aku." Danzo memelas. "J-Jadi apa yang kalian inginkan."

"Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi."

"K-Kau bercanda kan? a-aku bisa memberikanmu uang, w-wanita apapun yang kau mau." Danzo membujuk. Ia berharap penodong itu tertarik dengan tawarannya.

"Aku tidak tertarik tawaran orang busuk sepertimu."

"A-Apa kau bilang! dasar breng-" Danzo terdiam. Mulutnya di sumpal oleh moncong pistol. Dan adegan selanjutnya adalah ia tertidur pulas dengan kepala yang berlubang. Ia roboh seketika membentur beton di bawahnya. Darah mengalir seperti sungai.

Penodong itu menatap dengan mata sinis kearah mayat Danzo.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku paling benci di bentak." Ia berkata datar. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari balik jasnya dan mengelap darah yang membasahi pistol dan wajahnya.

"Sasori. Kita harus bergegas, sebelum ada saksi yang melihat."

Tak ada jawaban. Sasori masih sibuk membersihkan pistol dan wajahnya.

"Sasori!"

"Deidara. Apa jemputan kita sudah datang?"

"Ada disana." Deidara menunjuk ke ujung gang. Kearah sedan hitam yang terparkir.

"Ayo pergi!" Sasori berjalan bersama Deidara kearah jemputannya

.

.

.

Naruto masih duduk dan menunggu orang-orang itu pergi, ia berharap melalui malam ini dalam keadaan utuh. Suara letusan pistol terdengar dengan jelas oleh telingangnya. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan apa yang terjadi dengan pria yang di todong itu.

Naruto menggenggam ujung jaketnya erat.

'Jika sampai berurusan dengan orang-orang ini maka tamatlah aku.' Ekspresi kecemasan tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Ia lalu memejamkan mata, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Ia merapalkan doa-doa yang ia ketahui, berharap hatinya akan tenang. Disaat akan selesai merapalkan satu doa, suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat. Maka, bukan ketenangan yang ia dapat, tapi kecemasan.

'Kami-sama, selamatkanlah aku,' pintanya.

Orang-orang itu kini telah berjalan melewati Naruto, dan sepertinya mereka tak melihatnya.

'Terima kasih Kami-sama,' Naruto menghela nafas.

"Tunggu!" Deidara berhenti. Ia sejenak meraba sakunya. "Aku menjatuhkan _handphone_-ku." Ia lalu berbalik menuju Danzo, atau lebih tepatnya menuju mayat Danzo. Namun seketika itu juga pandangannya teralih pada seseorang yang sedang terduduk di dekat tempat sampah. Pandangan Naruto dan Deidara bertemu satu-sama lain.

'Mati." Pikir Naruto_._

"Sasori! aku menemukan seekor tikus disini," Deidara memanggil. Ia menyeringai, pandangannya masih tertuju kearah Naruto.

'Kami-sama! kau mempermainkanku!' Jeritnya dalam hati. Naruto masih menatap kedua pria itu sambil memikirkan cara untuk lari.

"Habisi!" singkat Sasori.

"Dengan senang hati." Deidara mengeluarkan pistol dari balik jasnya, mengokangnya lalu mengarahkan pistol itu kearah Naruto.

Wajah Naruto pucat. Siapa yang tak akan takut bila di todong pistol. Ia menelan ludahnya. Keringat mengucur perlahan-lahan. Ia tak membayangkan akan mati dengan cara seperti ini. Ia lalu memikirkan berbagai cara untuk bisa lolos, dan disaat semua rencana yang ia pkir tak mungkin terjadi, secara tak sengaja tangannya menggenggam sesuatu. Ia lalu melirik dan menemukan secercah harapan.

Deidara ingin sedikit berbaik hati malam ini. Ia lalu bertanya.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir?"

Naruto sedikit khawatir dengan rencana yang -dengan spontan- ia buat. Tapi ia meyakinkan dirinya, serta ia pun tak ingin mati dengan cara seperti ini. Ia mengangkat sedikit wajahnya.

"A-Aku hanya ingin bertanya." Naruto berkata pelan.

"Cepat katakan dan aku bisa cepat membunuhmu," singkat Deidara. Ia berpikir sepertinya bukan hanya Sasori yang akan bersenang-senang malam ini.

"Bagaimana," Naruto terdiam. "Rasanya sampah basah dimalam hari?!" Naruto melempar kantong plastik yang ada disampingnya kearah Deidara dan berlari menuju ujung gang yang lain. Suara tembakan terdengar di sepanjang gang itu namun tak satupun yang mengenai Naruto. Ia pun menghilang di ujung gang.

"Sasori, kita harus cepat mengejarnya!" Deidara terlihat panik. Ia telah berada beberapa meter di depan Sasori.

"Tunggu." Kata-kata Sasori menghentikan Deidara. "Kita tak usah mengejarnya!"

"Apa maksudmu? Dia melihat kita barusan." Deidara bergantian melihat kearah Naruto dan Sasori.

Sasori melemparkan sesuatu kearah Deidara.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, rupanya dia kawan lama."

Deidara lalu mengambil barang yang di lempar Sasori. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah dompet. Ia lalu membuka dompet itu dan melihat isinya.

"Jadi ini maksudmu Sasori." Deidara menutup dompet itu dan memberikannya kembali pada Sasori. Ia lalu duduk berjongkok dan mengambil rokok di saku jasnya. Ia nyalakan rokok itu dan menghisapnya pelan.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." Sasori menyeringai. "Aku tak mengenalinya karena gelap, tak kusangka akan bertemu kawan lama, kita akan menangkapnya dengan cepat. Ayo pergi!"

"Aku tak sabar menghabisinya kali ini." Deidara bangkit dan berjalan mengikuti Sasori kearah mobil jemputannya. Ia hembuskan asap rokok yang ia hisap dengan kasar.

Mereka berdua lalu masuk kedalam sedan hitam itu. "Jalan!" perintah Sasori. Dan mobil itu pun melaju dengan cepat dan menghilang di dalam pekatnya malam kota Konoha.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Author's note: Gimana fic-nya? ancur ya? hhehhe Chapter pertama berasal dari fic saya yang judulnya DREAMS tapi di hapus, ya... karena berbagai alasan lah, hhahaha. Semoga fic yang ini gak berenti di tengan jalan kaya yang sebelumnya *merapal doa, amin.

Fic ini kayaknya bakal gak tentu update-nya, soalnya saya bikin chapter baru gimana mood sih, hahahah. Terus perubahan2 yang -berkali-kali- terjadi di fic ini juga gimana mood saya, jadi kalo ada yang gak sesuai sama reader, gomennasai *gitu ya nulis maaf dalam bahasa jepang, sorry kalo salah, hhahaha.

Saya masih terus memperbaiki kemampuan nulis sama mengembangkan ide saya, soalnya kan mimpi suatu hari nanti jadi novelist, hahahah, jadi kalo mau pada kritik, langsung aja.

Ja nee :D


End file.
